


Truth or Dare

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Truth or Dare

It was kind of a fucked up situation from the very beginning, but I went along with it anyways, partly because I was high, partly because I was bored but mostly because it brought me closer to him. It started out as any other night for us on the road. We played a gig, the crowd loved us, we signed some autographs, took some pictures and then loaded back onto the bus until it was time to do it all over again. It was another night of the same thing and to tell you the truth we all seemed a bit bored with it. I’m still not even sure how it happened, but after Tim went to bed I pulled out my stash and proceeded to get high, somehow convincing Shannon and Jared to join me along the way. It started out as the three of us sitting around the lounge laughing and giggling like a bunch of school girls, but then the more we smoked it turned into a game of truth or dare. The dares were simple at first with Shannon daring Jared to go up to the bus driver and plant a wet kiss upon his cheek, to Jared daring Shannon to open one of the side windows and moon the cars passing by. It was great fun and I had never laughed so much in my life, that laughter stopping short when it came to be my turn. Of course Jared incited it, the dare to end all dares and I was too fucked up and stoned to do anything but go along with it. “I dare you to kiss Shannon, full on the mouth and with tongue” He said with an evil grin upon his face. Shannon looked absolutely terrified as he began to stammer and stutter about how I didn’t have to do it, Jared getting pissed off and telling him to shut the fuck up. “He took the dare and now he has to go through with it” He warned, glaring at his brother, but then his face took on a lighter look as he pulled his eyes towards me and for a moment I thought that he was going to take pity on me. I however should have known that Jared never lets up on anyone, especially me for some reason. “Fine…you don’t want to kiss Shannon…you don’t have to” I smiled thankfully at my leader, but that smile didn’t last long as I turned and looked at Shannon and saw a look of what I can only describe as disappointed. “You have to kiss me instead”

 

“Jared…knock it the fuck off” Shannon practically growled, sitting forward as he stared his brother down. It didn’t detour Jared for a moment as he looked over at me, daring me to disobey his wishes. I happened a glance as Shannon once again and the anger that flashed across his face was frightening. I didn’t want to be the one to cause another Leto clash as I leaned forward, grabbed onto the sides of Jared’s head and kissed him. His tongue was in my month not quite a few seconds later as we made out quite loudly and in such a filthy way that I found myself getting fully aroused. I literally had to wipe the layer of spit from my lips as I broke the kiss, my hands in my lap a I knelt before the two brother’s trying to hide my pretty obvious erection.

 

“I dare you to take care of that” Jared drawled with a grin against Shannon’s ear, my heart pounding like a freight train within my chest, because it was something that I had jacked off to nightly for a long time before hand. It was at that point in time that Shannon got another strange look upon his face, one that screamed out hunger and it caused my dick to swell even more, because I had never seen Shannon look at me like that in all the years that I had known him.

 

“Jared leave him alone” He barked that time, and for some reason it really disappointed me that he didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to do me.

 

“I’m going to bed” I spoke up, pushing my confusing thoughts away as I attempted to get up, only to have Jared pull me back down again.

 

“There’s no way that you’re going to be getting any sleep with that” He was practically drooling as he gazed at my dick and before I knew what was happening I was on my back, my pants were around my knees and Jared was sucking me off. I should have been concerned that my boss, my friend, the man who could cost me the greatest gig of my life was giving me head, but it was the farthest thing from my mind. Instead all I could focus on was staring into Shannon’s eyes as he laid my head in his lap while his brother continued with his task, running his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes for a brief moment when Jared increased his suctioning action, reaching forward as I grabbed onto the sides of Shannon’s pants, squeezing for dear life as I shot my load down Jared’s throat.

 

“Tasty…” I vaguely heard our singer say as I continued to stare into Shannon’s glowing hazel eyes. I wasn’t even aware that Jared had left our section of the bus, until I felt Shannon lean over me and attempt to pull my pants up.

 

“Sorry…” He murmured when my jeans got caught up under my ass, sitting back up as he continued to kneel behind me. “You ok?”

 

“Confused” I spoke truthfully because I knew that I could be honest with Shannon more then any of my other band members. “Why?”

 

“Why does Jared do half of the shit that he does?” Shannon asked back, standing up before me with another strange look upon his face. That time he looked sad, as he patted me on the cheek softly before hugging me. “Get some sleep. Don’t worry about what happened tonight. You know Jared and I are open. It won’t change anything about the way we feel about you. Night man”

 

I wanted to ask Shannon how he felt about me, because I was so fucking confused as to what I was feeling for him at that moment. Instead I mumbled a goodnight, walking after him down the narrow hallway, he sliding into his bunk and I locking my confused ass in the tiny bathroom as I cleaned myself up as best I could.

 

After that Shannon continued to act as if everything was the same between us, but I could see that something was different. I would catch him looking at me some times with such a look of longing that it caused my heart to beat faster and yet the moment that he knew I had caught him, he would vanish. This went on for months before I couldn’t take it anymore and cornered Jared one night after a show.

 

“Can I talk to you?” I asked, chasing after him as he raced down a hallway towards our dressing room.

 

“Make it fast…we have the signing and then I want to hit the road” I couldn’t blame him for wanting to make a fast getaway because it was our last show and then we were going home for four weeks. “What’s up?”

 

“It’s Shannon” I called out, trying to keep up, but Jared was always so much quicker then all of us.

 

“What about Shannon?” He asked, his defenses up and I didn’t know why.

 

“He’s been acting strange since that night and I was wondering why?” I asked him, pulling air into my lungs, thankful that we had finally made it to the dressing room.

 

“What night?” I could tell that he was playing dumb and it only served to piss me off more.

 

“The night that you fucking sucked me off” I growled under my breath, glaring at the usually intimidating man, but right then he wasn’t so much so.

 

He wanted to say something back, but he didn’t, his eyes finding the floor for a moment before he looked back up at me. “What about it?”

 

“Jared please” I begged, my intimidation factor drawing down. “I know you know something…so please just tell me”

 

Again I could see that he was thinking of something sarcastic to say, but he shocked me by actually speaking the truth and by the look in his eyes I knew that it really was the truth. “He’s in love with you” I almost lost my balance if not for him catching me before I hit the floor, nearly losing it again when Shannon took that exact moment to walk by us, not speaking a word but the look in his eyes speaking volumes. “And you’re in love with him too. The sad part is that the two of you are too fucking stupid to do anything about it. That night was supposed to be a way to get you two assholes to see that…but as usual everything got fucked up” He continued talking, speaking loud enough that everyone, even Shannon could hear him. Shannon was gone in a flash, me chasing after him and thinking that I really needed to work out more when he raced out of the building faster then I could catch up with him.

 

I was determined to catch him on the bus after the signing was over. Disappointment filled me when neither he nor Jared showed up for the signing, leaving me and Tim to fend for ourselves. I was pissed and disappointed as I entered the bus over an hour later and was informed by one of the crew that the Brother’s had decided to rent a car and drive the rest of the trip back home. Tim tried to keep my company and keep my spirits up, but after awhile he just gave up and went to lie down until we got back home.

 

It was nearly a week before I made the decision to try and talk to Shannon. I didn’t know what I was going to say, or even what I was going to do once I did figure it out, but I went just the same. “What are you doing here?” I heard Jared ask as he opened the door to the home that they shared, finding me standing there, nervous and almost ready to puke my guts out.

 

“I need to see Shannon” I forced the words out, taking a deep breath because I was going to get through it if it killed me, and the fact of that matter was that if Shannon turned me down, it very well could have.

 

“He’s not here” Jared lied right to my face, causing my nervousness to go away and my anger to take over.

 

“Really…because I saw his car in the driveway and that sounds like his drum kit behind you and we all know that no one but Shannon is allowed to use his kit”

 

“Why are you here Tomo?” He tried a different route, still refusing to let me in the door.

 

“You know why I am here Jared”

 

“He’s busy…come back later” He tried to close the door in my face, but I wasn’t having it as I pushed against it hard enough that it knocked him into the wall. I didn’t wait for him to say anything as I raced towards the beating sound of drums, slamming the studio door loudly behind me once I reached it.

 

“Tomo…what the fuck?” I heard Shannon cry out in surprise as he got up from behind his kit and walked in front of it. He didn’t say anything, just stared at me as I used the force of my body to keep Jared from entering.

 

“Call your brother off Shannon” I cried out over the screaming and cursing coming from the other side of that door.

 

“You pissed him off…you take care of it” He was snide and as much as I didn’t want to admit it, it hurt me. “Please Shan…” I said more softly.

 

“Back off Jared” He screamed at his brother, thankfully taking pity on me. “Now what do you want?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant way when Jared sent out another slew of profanities before stomping down the hall.

 

All sorts of words flew through my head and as I tried to sort them out, they only becoming more cluttered until I was completely speechless. “Truth or dare?” I finally blurted out.

 

“What?” He asked, stunned by my question and by the look on his face very uncomfortable.

 

“I said truth or dare” I repeated, walking towards him, noticing the way that he was trying to get away, but I wasn’t having it as I continued forward. “I’d suggest dare” I grinned, closing in on my prey.

 

“This isn’t funny Tomo” He was still trying to run, but I refused to be detoured.

 

“I dare you to kiss me” I finally cornered him.

 

“This isn’t funny” He repeated. “I don’t want to play stupid games” He grunted, once again arms crossed over his chest, trying to be intimidating, but looking scared and totally freaked out instead.

 

“Fine…my turn then and I take truth” I returned, closing my eyes for a second and hoping that I didn’t get beat within an inch of my life as I reached out and touched the side of his face with a hand I didn’t even know was trembling. Taking a deep breath, I finally spoke the words that I had wanted to say to Shannon for a long time. “I love you Shannon” They came out choppy and low, but I could tell by the way that his face lit up that he heard them just the same. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time. I just wasn’t ever able to tell you before” He didn’t say a word and the longer that time passed the more worried I became. “Say something Shannon…please”

 

“Truth or Dare” He spoke, smiling at me in a way that I had never seen before, one that actually caused his hazel eyes to glow.

 

“Da…dare” I replied quickly, blushing like a little girl at my haste as I waited for what was to happen next.

 

“I dare you to kiss me” I didn’t give him a chance to take it back, think, or anything else as I grabbed onto the sides of his face and kissed him quickly. It was a beautiful kiss, an amazing kiss and one that I knew within a matter of time was going to lead to so much more in that very moment.

 

“Truth or dare” I smiled down on him lovingly, knowing that I must have looked like a love sick fool, but I didn’t care.

 

“Dare…” He smiled back.

 

“I dare you to take me to your bedroom and make love to me” I couldn’t believe I had said those words, because we had only shared our first kiss, but after years of wanting Shannon more then as my best friend, it just felt like it was time. He stared at me for what felt like such a long time before he took my hand and led me down the hallway and up the stairs before we reached his bedroom.

 

“Are you sure Tomo?” He asked and I could see that he was just as nervous about what was about to happen as I was.

 

“Never been surer about anything in my life Shannon” I assured, kissing him softly as I pushed him past the barrier of his bedroom door, closing it softly behind me.

 

The End…


End file.
